This invention relates to a dowel joint system for connecting elements of a solid material including a method for connecting a dowel to a wooden element, a dowel for use in the method and to a drill bit for forming a required hole for the system.
Various techniques have previously been proposed for connecting elements of a solid material such as wood in the manufacture of furniture and similar wooden constructions. One simple widely used technique is the use of a dowel which is inserted into blind holes drilled into the wooden elements so that the dowel bridges the abutting surfaces between the two elements and extends into each of the blind holes. The dowel is generally cylindrical and is a tight friction fit within the blind holes and is supplemented by the provision of adhesive which is intended to hold the two elements fully connected together.
However some cases the connection is not sufficient to accommodate the forces involved and breakage or loosening of the joint can occur.